midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Trial
A is a type of race in the Midnight Club series in which the player must complete a race course under a time limit using a specific vehicle. Midnight Club II Midnight Club II has various time trials. Los Angeles The first city, Los Angeles, features three time trial races. The first race is offered by Steven, with his first race being Takeoff Time. The player has to beat Steven's time to face off against him, and each checkpoint adds extra time. This race features the involvement of the LAPD during the race. The second race is offered by Maria in her second race, Corner Cutter. The player has to beat Maria to the finish line before time runs out. Each cleared checkpoint will not add time, but rather set the clock to a specific time needed to reach the checkpoints. This race features the involvement of the LAPD during the race. The third race is offered by Gina after the player defeats Mauro and his biker gang and obtains the Cohete. Her third race is Weight Training, and must be completed before the player could face off against Gina one more time. In it, the player has to race to a lone checkpoint at the far side of the city within the time limit of 4:20 and then head back to the starting point. No cops are involved during the race. Paris The second city, Paris, only features one time trial race. It is offered by Primo in his first race, Seine Insane. It is an unordered race where the player has to race against Primo and five other racers in Vortex 5 cars within the time limit of 2:55, clearing all of the checkpoints and getting to the finish line before the other racers and before the time runs out. No cops are involved during the race. Tokyo The third and final city, Tokyo, features six time trial races. The first race is offered by Ricky in his second race, Ricky's Revenge. It is an ordered race where the player has to race against Ricky and five other racers within the time limit of 2:30, getting to the finish line before the other racers and before the time runs out. This race features the involvement of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police during the race. The second race is offered by Shing in his first race, Red Herring. The player has to beat Shing's time trial in order to face off against him, however Ichiro will be waiting at the finish line instead. Each cleared checkpoint will not add time, but rather set the clock to a specific time needed to reach the checkpoints. This race features the involvement of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police during the race. The third race is offered by Nikko in his second race. It is an ordered race where the player has to race against Nikko and six other racers to the finish line before time runs out. Each cleared checkpoint will not add time, but rather set the clock to a specific time needed to reach the checkpoints. This race features the involvement of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police during the race. The fourth race is offered by Zen in his first race. It is an ordered race where the player has to race against Zen and five other bikers within the time limit of 1:55, getting to the finish line before the other racers and before the time runs out. No cops are involved during the race. The fifth race is offered by Tokyo Champion Makoto in his first race. The player has to beat Makoto's time trial within the time limit of 3:30 in order to face off against him. This race features the involvement of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police during the race. The sixth and final race is offered by World Champion Savo in his second race in Tokyo. It is an ordered race where the player has to race against Savo and five other racers within the time limit of 5:30, getting to the finish line before the other racers and before the time runs out. No cops are involved during the race. Midnight Club Los Angeles In Midnight Club: Los Angeles there are four time trials in the main game and one additional time trial added by the South Central Premium Upgrade. Each time trial has three associated missions and each mission counts 1% towards 100% completion. To complete the first mission, the player must finish the trial under the original time limit. After doing this, a new mission will be received after a while because someone else has beaten the player's finish time. The second mission will have a time limit that is one second less than the player's first finish time. After beating the second mission, the process repeats again and the player must complete a final trial with a limit one second less than their second trial time. Winning this third mission awards the player with the vehicle that was used in the trial. After beating the third mission, the player can continue performing time trials indefinitely. These do not count as missions and use different vehicles than the original trials. Trials *Hollywood - 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX, run by Oswaldo *Beach - 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302, run by Andre *Downtown - 1999 Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4, run by Miguel *Hills - 1971 Lamborghini Miura SV, run by Marcel *South Central - 1964 Chevrolet Impala, run by Mikey Tips *Since each mission in a trial requires a faster completion time than the previous mission, it is best to just barely beat the required time. If the finish line is approaching and there are more than a couple of seconds left, slow down and try to cross just before time runs out. Category:Races in MCLA Category:Race Types